I miss you
by Grangergirl101
Summary: Summery inside. Please read?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first shot at a twilight fic and I really need reviews for this story! Not gonna bore you with a big long authors note so hope you enjoy! Love you all!**

 **Summery: Bella and Emmett are siblings from their human life. When Emmett "dies" Bella decides that she needs no one and can take care of herself. She never shows emotion and never EVER cries. The only time she shows her emotions is when she sings, but she never sings in front of people. When she gets changed and meets the Cullen's a hundred years later, will she be able to fill the ache her brother's "death" left behind?**

 **Bella POV**

It's been years since the bear attack that killed my big brother. Over a hundred actually. God I loathe being immortal. If I was still human I would be dead by now and back with my brother.

Emmett was my best friend, my brother, my protector, and my whole life. We lived for each other. When I was still human and Emmett was still alive, we didn't have the happiest of lives. Our mother died giving birth to me and my father blamed me for her death. He became violent and cruel. He started to hit me and scream at me and treat me like his personal punching bag. When Emmett found out he started to take my beatings for me, but that didn't last long. After a while our father just started beating us both. And Emmett tried to help me but he was always to hurt to stop the monster that created us.

Eventually we got used to the daily beatings and we would just patch ourselves up when he finished. It was horrible for us but we figured it couldn't get any worse.

Boy were we wrong.

One day, when I was about 17, our father came home drunk. This was nothing new to Em and I and we figured he would give us our beatings and go to bed. Well he gave us our beatings alright, but when he decided to stop and go to bed, he brought me with him.

I remember how he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me upstairs, leaving my unconscious big brother behind. I was close to unconscious myself and honestly had no idea what he was doing. It wasn't until he laid me down on his be that I realized what he had planned for me.

I remember the torror I felt as he stripped me of my clothes and dragged me around. I tried to fight him off but he had already beaten me that night and there was no was I would be able to get rid of him.

After that there was only pain. Pain like I had never imagined, pain I didn't even know was possible. But it was possible alright. Completely possible.

I don't really remember how long he kept at it, but I do remember hearing my brother's screams of rage when he came up the stairs and saw what that monster was doing to me. The last thing I remember is how Emmett threw my father across the room into the wall. He didn't move again. He was beyond dead.

Finally, Em ran over to me and checked my pulse, it was too slow. He sat with me for hours. I tried to fight the blackness that was slowly overthrowing my senses, but it was no use. I closed my eyes.

When I woke up I was different. I felt stronger and faster. It didn't take very long to find out what I was. I still don't know who bit me. I called for Emmett but I never got a response. I took off running, to worried for my brother to realize how fast I was going. I ran to a place only we knew of. A small cave in the side of the mountain near our house.

There I found bear prints and Emmett's favorite jacket covered in blood.

My brother was dead.

I wish I was never bitten. That I could have died after my father finished with me and that I was with my Emmett again. But no such luck. I was suck in this eternal time loop with me staying the same age with the same memories forever.

And now, I'm going back. Back to the small, rainy town of Forks. The town of so many horrible memories. And the town where my brother was killed.

 **Emmett POV**

It's been over a hundred years since my father killed my sister. My sister was sweet and innocent and she didn't deserve what that creature did to her.

After my sister died I ran. I ran out of the house and out to me and Bells' special spot. I picked the wrong time to go there. In our secret cave, was a bear the size of a truck. It attacked me within a second of it seeing me. I was so grateful, I thought I would die and be with my sister again.

No such luck.

It almost had me dead, but I was saved. At first I thought I was dead because I swear that I thought she was an angel. Hell, at times I STILL think she's an angel.

It took three days for me to wake up after my transformation. When I finally did, I woke up screaming for Bella. It took about three seconds for me to remember what happened to her.

And then I sobbed.

I had never cried before in my life. But for my lost baby sister, I cried for hours. It took a while for me to realize I wasn't alone. My angel, Rosalie, was right there with me. I told her my whole story from the day Bella was born, to today. And when I finished, she told me her story. She had been raped just like Bella. Except she survived. My baby sister, she didn't.

Now, over a hundred years later, I'm going back to Forks. I don't know if I can do this. I haven't been there since the death of my sister.

God help me.

 **What do you guys think? On a scale of one to break-my-computer it's so bad? Let me know! It will take, literally, two minutes to review. Love you all! KC out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So, I just posted chapter one like, I don't know, an hour ago, but I'm having so much fun writing so I decided to start chapter 2! Hope you like it**

 **Emmett POV**

Back to the dreary town of forks. I never thought I'd end up here again. Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe being back here will give me some kind of closure. I wonder where my sister is buried? Maybe I can go see her grave. Maybe I can't, no I don't think I can. I don't think I can face going to find my baby sister's final resting place.

I feel so guilty. I should have protected her! She was my whole family and I just let my father have his way with her! It's my fault she's not here with me! Mine! And I let that monster murder her!

"Emmett!" I hear from behind me. Both Jazz and Edward are feeling the effects of my inner monologue.

"Emmett please calm down? It's not your..." But I cut him off

"YES IT IS!! SHE WAS MY SISTER AND I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! BUT I DID NOTHING!! NOTHING TO SAVE MY BABY SISTER!!" I screamed. I opened my mouth to start yelling again, but before I could, a strange sense of calm washed over me. "Thanks Jazz, sorry."

"No problem, I know this is hard for you to do." He whispers comfortingly to me.

"Don't worry Em, I'm sure that wherever she is, she's happy.

 **Bella POV**

I'm not happy. There are too many people here and ever since the last night of my human life, I scare easily. I like being alone, but I never did finish my education, so to high school it is.

Forks High almost doesn't look like a school. It looks like a whole bunch of identical buildings, it's kind of spooky. I enter through the frond doors of the main office, it's weird being back here and even more weird that, in the hundred years I've been 'dead' almost nothing has changed.

I get my schedule from the secretary and head of for my first class, biology. When I enter the room the first thing I hear are some rather annoying comments from the girls, and some very scary comments from the boys. In my human life I was always plain-looking, when I became a vampire, my looks drastically changed for the better.

My hair thickened, I curves became more pronounced, my face became more heart-shaped, and to put it simply, I looked hotter then lava!

Though my new looks were really awesome, they were sometimes a little problematic. Boys were always trying to hook up with me and that was something I refused to do. I never went out with anybody, I never talked to anybody, and I never EVER felt that I needed somebody. I can take care of myself.

As I sat down I realized quite quickly, that I was not the only vampire in the school. My biology parter was one too. I gave him a quick look and then turned away.

Like I said, I talk to nobody.

Several times I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to meet his gaze. The second the bell rang, I was gone, I ran as fast as a human possibly could and went outside. Once there, I went to my car and pulled out my guitar and my sheet music. I never used to play, but after I was bitten, I had nothing better to do, so I taught myself. I've even written a few of my own songs.

They were all about Emmett.

I sat down and started to play a song called I Miss You.

Oh my god it's you

I never thought I'd see you here.

Looks like all is well and your having a hell of a good time,

Me? I'm no gonna lie

Got the sunshine on my shoulder,

Got a fistful of four leafed clovers

Yeah my cup runneth over

My sky is blue.

Been kissed by Lady Luck

The stars are all lined up

Every arrow that I aim is true

But I miss you

You can't have your cake and eat it too I shoul have known.

Cause what good is good, anyway?

And having it all is just a state of mind,

And I, I got no reason to cry,

Got the sunshine on my shoulder

Got a fistful of four leafed clovers

Yeah my cup runneth over

My sky is blue

Been kissed by Lady Luck

The stars are all lined up

Every arrow that I aim is true

But I miss you

Been kissed by Lady Luck

The stars are all lined up

every arrow that I aim is true.

Got a big smile on my face

It's the best one I can fake

I'm as happy as half a heart can do,

But I miss you.

 **Emmett POV**

I was sitting in second period math trying to focus on the class I've taken over twenty times when I heard the guitar. It was coming from the parking lot outside. Only I could hear it, because I was the only vampire in my class. I must have been imagining it because everyone was in class.

I knew it wasn't coming from the music room because that was right across the hall from me.

Weird...

I was impatient the rest of the class, I was listening very carefully to anything coming from the parking lot. But whatever that music was, it was done being played. The bell rang shortly after and I found myself sitting at a back table in the cafeteria with the rest of my family.

"There's another vampire here." Edward told us suddenly, "she's either really stupid and doesn't know how to talk, or she's just being annoying. And I can't read her mind. She's weird, but she seems to have the attitude of a female Emmett."

"Oh no, we do NOT need another Emmett." Laughs Alice.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up you guys. I'm pissing myself it's so funny." I say sarcastically. The "female Emmett" comment reminded me of Bella, and therefore, put the male Emmett in a bad mood.

"Sorry Em." Says Edward quietly. Just then, the cafeteria doors open, and we all look over to see a beautiful female vampire with thick brown hair a beautiful heart-shaped face, and curves to kick even Rose's looks.

But she obviously wasn't interested in us, because she never even glanced our way.

 **Bella POV**

After I finished my song I realized it was lunch time, I quickly packed up my music things and headed inside. By the time all my stuff was stored neatly in my car, I was late for lunch. This didn't phase me though because I didn't need to eat.

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately knew I was about to be bugged. A group of about seven guys slowly made their way toward me. I was a vampire, I could easily fight them off, but when men scare me, sometimes a forget I could kick their asses and remember my father.

I slowly start to back up, but the group starts to surround me. I end up in a back corner of the cafeteria, I was scared, I kept flashing back to my father. Then I remembered my shield. I quickly lowered my mental shield and thought " _help me"_ to Edward. Don't ask me how I know he can read my thoughts, sometimes I just know.

 **Edward POV**

 _"Help me"_ I hear in my head. I know it's the vampire girl. I was about to ignore her when I see a flash back to a time when she was still human, when a tall obviously drunk man took advantage of her. I then hear, _" Emmett please wake up, get him off of me. Please! Help me, help me!"_ Before I know what I'm doing, I'm across the room, pulling the poor girl out from the circle of boys. I pick up her light form and carry her across the room to our table, getting plenty of curious looks as I go.

I sit her down and turn to her.

"Are you OK?" I ask her quietly.

""Please wake up, please get him off of me, please Emmy bear, please, take me away, take me to the cave, or the river. Just wake up and get him off of me, please." She whimpers. She's still in her flashback. I look over at my family and just as I get to Emmett, he pushes me away and takes the girl away from me. Everyone but Alice looks confused.

"Bells, you're gonna be OK, I promise, he's gone, he'll never hurt us again. He died over a hundred years ago, he's gone. I'm here for you Belly Boo, I'll never leave you again. Please, none of what you're seeing is happening, that was years and years ago, come back to now Bella, please come back."

We all watch as he rocks the small girl back and forth, nobody, exept for Alice, can make any sense out of it all. Suddenly, Emmett picks up the girl and walks outside, motioning for us to go with him.

 **Emmett POV**

I watch as Edwards face darkens and he gets up to go help the mysterious vampire. I watch him pull her out of the circle of boys and carry her back to her table. I watch the whole time but I can't seem to get a good look at her face. But as soon as Edward sits her down, I see her. I would know that face anywhere.

It was Bella.

I vaguely hear Edward ask if she's ok, but the only answer he gets is her quiet pleading for me to help her. To get the monster off of her. Edward starts to ask what's wrong, but before he can, I'm shoving him out of the way and pulling Bella into my arms.

I tell her it's not real and that our father is long dead, I beg her to come back to now. I realize that people are starting to stare, so I pick up my baby sister and motion for my family to follow me out the door.

I tell them that we need to take her back to the house, but the second we step outside, Bella starts screaming bloody murder! I don't know if it's the change in temperature or maybe the Ray, but she just keeps screaming. We run at vampire speed to our cars and drive like maniacs to Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Carlisle!" I yell as we run into the house. "We need some help in here! Clear a spot on the sofa! I need to lay her down!" Just as I finish talking Bella starts screaming even louder and Jasper just collapses and starts screaming too. "Carlisle! Where the hell are you!?!" I screech up the stairs. But I didn't actually have to, the millisecond Jasper's screams enter the chaos, Carlisle enters in full on Doctor mode.

"Emmett, what's going on?" He asks, surprisingly calm for the situation.

"She's having a flashback and Jazz is feeling all the pain she's feeling." I reply quickly, almost too quickly. Carlisle gives a small nod and starts handing out jobs to all of us.

"Edward, get Jasper settled, lay him on that sofa there. Alice, look ahead and as soon as you can, let me know when the girl is going to come out of this. Rose, is she having that kind of flashback?" He asks sincerely.

"Most definitely." She replies sadly.

"OK, Emmett, pit the girl down and go get me..." I cut him off.

"HELL NO!! I'm staying with Bella."

"Fine" he says quietly, obviously confused. Suddenly, all noise stops and we are plunged into a silence so complete its scary. Bella and Jazz have finally blacked out.

 **Wow, that was the lowest chapter I've ever written! High five to me! ;D please review love you all! Peace out.**


	3. AN

**Totally forgot to mention that the song from chapter 2 is**

 **I Miss You by Kacey Musgraves**

 **Sry! /**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's up to anybody who might be slightly interested in this story. I love you guys a lot so thanks for reading if you did. I'm no Shakespeare or anything but I'm doing my best. Super sorry for any spelling mistakes but please go easy on me, if only been twelve for a week! Well here it is!**

 **Emmett POV**

 _Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholysh..._

"Jesus Emmett calm down!" Yells Edward, I guess my inner money was annoying him.

"Sorry" I mutter and go back to freaking out. I've been very careful not to think about me and Bella's past around Edward. I don't want to tell anybody anything until Bella wakes up. My decision was obviously getting on the nerves of everyone in the family.

"Are you ever going to tell us why your freaking out or how you knew her? C'mon Em! You being really frustrating!" Says Rose, getting more angry by the minute. I can't blame her really. I mean, if she had run over to some random dude and started doting on him then I would be mad too.

"Rosie I promise to explain soon, but not until Jasper and the girl wake up. Please trust me?" I plead with her. I hope she can trust me, I mean, she is pretty stubborn, so if the two of them don't wake up soon, and I don't explain, I might lose full privilege of anything... _Fun._

"EMMETT!! Come on man, that's nasty! I do NOT need those images man!" Yells Edward. Oops, kinda forgot he could hear my head for a second there... Heh heh.

 **Bella POV**

 _Uuuughh. My head is killing me! Wait, where am I?_ I open my eyes and see a strang house with a whole buch of vampires I had never met. I start freaking out when one of the men starts to move toward me.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. I'm going to make sure yo..." He doesn't get to finish his sentence because I jump up and run as far away from everyone as possible to the far corner of the living room.

"Please. I'm sorry to intrude on you, please if you don't hurt me I swear I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again. Please, I'm so sorry." I plead. Maybe they won't hurt me too badly if I promis to leave.

"Carlisle stop!" I hear someone say, "she's terrified of you, and Edward, and Jasper. Please, you don't know her past." I look up to see who had spoken.

 _No fucking way!_

"YOU EMMETT SUSAN McCARTY ARE SO DEAD!!!" I scream. I walk up to him, completely forgetting about everyone else around, grab my brother by his ear, and drag him outside.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!! YOU LEFT ME WITH THAT BASTARD!!! YOU REALIZE HE WAS TURNED TOO RIGHT!?! HE WASN'T FINISHED WITH ME!! IT WENT ON FOR YEARS!!! HE'S NOT DEAD!!" I was screaming at him, I was so mad and so scared and I didn't know if I was seeing things or if this was actually happening. But I didn't care. I finished yelling and just collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

 **Emmett POV**

This was actually happening! I was holding onto Bella like my life depended on it. I can't believe this this! And dad was t dead! I thought I killed him! And he stayed with Bella!

 _I'm going to rip him to shreds! I'm going to tear him apart piece by piece and then I'm going to..._

Emmett, why are you so pissed? And what the hell is going on?" Asked Edward. So nosy!

"I heard that." Stupid mind-reader. "I heard that too!"

"Listen, we have some explaining to do." We head back inside, me still holding onto Bella. We enter the living room and sit down. "OK, so um, Rose, first things first, we are not, and never have been, in a relationship. We knew each other from human life. This is Bella, my baby sister." I wait for everybody to calm down before I continue. But before I can, Edward has to say something... Of course.

"Why is she so scared of us then? I mean she's a vampire, she could fight us off. I mean she's acting like a little..." He doesn't get to finish that sentence, because the very next second, I have him pinned to the ground.

"If you EVER even THINK about insulting my baby sister, I swear I will rip you apart. Do you understand me?" I whisper venomously ( **sorry, cheesy pun I know but I couldn't help it)**

"He's not joking Edward, his emotions are telling me that he'll follow through with it." Says Jasper.

"Thank you very much Jasper." I say as I jump off Edward. "Now can I continue?" At everyone's nod I continue talking. "Thank you. Now, Bella and I didn't have the happiest human life. Our mother died giving birth to Bella and our father, " I visibly shuddered saying that word. "Blamed her for our mother's death. He started beating her and ordering her around. He treated her like she was nothing. When I found out I tried to just take her beatings for her, but all that did was give our father two people to beat on."

I could see my family visibly fuming. I had never told them anything about my past, this was the first time any of them had ever heard it.

"One day our dad went out one day and when he came back he was way beyond drunk. This was a regular occurrence for the two of us and we weren't especially freaked out by it. So he started with me and by the time he was done I was out cold. By the time I woke up the only thing I heard was screaming. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could in my current state and when I opened the door I was freaked the fuck out. My father, had my baby sister tied to the bed, naked, and was raping her. I grabbed him and threw him across the room clean into the wall. I thought I killed him. I sat with my sister until she stopped breathing. I thought she was dead. I ran to our special spot and that's where the bear found me. You guys know the rest."

As I finished my story I turned to look at Bella. She had her eyes squeezed tight and was gripping me with such strength it hurt. I realized that reliving that day was probably even more painful to her then it was to me. She looked so hurt, so small, weak. Like when she was little. She seemed so scared.

In that moment I remembered that dad wasn't dead.

"Bells, are you calm enough to tell your story?" I ask her quietly. She gives a small nod and starts her tale...

 **Cliffy! Sorry, but I don't even know if anyone's reading this, I'll probably start writing chapter 4 tomorrow. Luv u all!**


	5. Chapter four

**Back again! Don't really have anything to say except...**

 **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO Peacelovefairy! you've followed me since the start and for that I thank you. Now, on with the story.**

 _Recap: last chapter_

 _She gives a small nod and starts her tale..._

 **Jasper POV**

All I could feel from the small vampire sitting with Emmett was pain. Pain and, fear. I knew this poor girl had gone through so much, and that was just from Emmett's side of the story. From everyone else I was feeling anger, fury, sadness, but, most of all, shock. The entire family couldn't believe that Emmett had gone through all that pain.

Everyone except Rosalie that is.

Rose felt sorrow, rage, but most of all, she felt like she knew this conversation would pop up sometime over the years. Emmett must have told her his past. I wish he had told me.

 **Bella POV**

"Well, after the first incident, when Em thought he killed dad, I woke up about three days later in the woods. To this day I still don't know who bit me. I figured everything out by myself. How to hunt animals instead of humans, how to find other vampires, how to get jobs and how to stay out of the sun. I learned to move away when necessary, and when to stay put. I learned who to avoid and who to stay close to."

"But I never joined a coven. I was a loner. When it came to schooling, I avoided everyone. People called me a freak and weird, but if you're a supposed 'freak' then the boys stay far away from you. I don't like the male species very much. Sorry. But I've never really figured out how to move on." I was talking more then I had talked for the last century. Wow.

"Now, I lived by myself for about a decade. One day I was out hunting when I caught the scent of another vampire close by. It was a new scent and I had never come across it before. I figured it was a newborn of a foreign vampire, so I stupidly decided to go check it out. When I came across the supposed 'stranger' I was frozen where I stood. I thought he was dead. I thought Em killed him years ago.

No such luck.

Standing there in all his vampiric glory, was my father. All he did was give me a crooked grin, grab me by the hair, again, and take off. He kept me prisoner with him for about fifty years. When I did finally escape, I had to hide from him. Actually, I still hide from him. Anyway, while running from whatever the hell you would call that creature, I came across the Volturi. They were very interested in me because of my powers. But they were to power-hungry. They weren't cruel or anything. But I was a loner." I just kept talking, it was weird, but I felt like I could tell these guys anything.

"Finally, I thought I had left my father in the dust, and I had for years, but about a year ago, he found me. He raped me again and promised he would see me again. Now, for my powers. I am both a physical and mental shield. And, more importantly. I can still have children. Which brings us to now." As I finished my tale I watched as everyone's faces changed from shock to anger to sadness.

"Emmy. Can I talk to you for a moment please?" I ask. At his nod, I took him by the hand and led him outside. Once we got through the door we ran until we were out of hearing distance from the rest of the Cullen's.

"Em, can I take you to my place?" I question.

"Sure I guess." Was his response. I led him through the woods to a small house in a small clearing.

"Lisa?" I call as I enter the house. In a split second, a vampire with brilliant golden eyes enters the room. "Thanks so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure." With that, she skips out the door.

"Ok so, remember how I said dad found me again about a year ago. Well..." I stopped talking and led him into a small room off the hallway. Sitting there, giggling and laughing, was a little baby girl only a few months old. The baby had pale skin and dark brown hair. She really looked like a mini-me, except for her eyes. Her eyes were a bright violet purple. Odd I know, but, she was the first baby Ever born to vampire parents.

"Meet my daughter, Rose. Ironic, I know. But I didn't know Rosalie when I named her. Are you mad at me?" I mumble nervously.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at dad, but I'm really happy for you. Can I bring the rest of the family down to meet her?" He asks hopefully.

"Okay... Just don't tell them about her until they get here." I tell him. He ran off.

 **Emmett POV**

 _Nowaynowaynowaynowaynoway!_

I can't believe it.

"Hey you guys! Come down here!" I call. They're downstairs in less then a second. "Bella wants to show you guys her place. Follow me." I tell them, and take off.

 **Nobody POV**

As the Cullen's are running to Bella's house, Bella herself was cradling little Rose delicately in her arms.

"Hi Rosie. Were you good for the babysitter?" She cooed to her daughter. "Now, mommy is going to have some very special people come over to meet you. Can you be really good for me baby? Please?" She whispered.

Just then, the door opens.

 **Rosalie POV**

I must admit, I was a little weirded out when Emmett came back without Bella, but I trust Emmett, therefore I trust Bella.

"Ok you guys. You have to promise me you won't freak out on her, ok?" Emmett asks, completely serious for the first time in his life.

Beside me, I hear Edward snicker, he must have heard what I was thinking.

"Of course I heard what you were thinking, I'm a freaking mind-reader aren't I?" He says with a small chuckle. Weird, Edward never chuckles.

Suddenly, a door opens and out walks Bella, and a baby?!?

"Hi everyone," she begins awkwardly, "remember how I said that my dad found me about a year ago? Well this is my daughter, Rose."

"Her name is Rose?" I ask quietly. Bella nods. "Can I hold her?" Bella nods again and passes me her little girl. She has the most beautiful brown hair and amazing pale skin, but her eyes, were mesmerizing. They were a bright, intense violet. She was so beautiful.

"She's amazing." I tell Bella.

"Thank you, she really seems to like you Rosalie." She tells me. I reluctantly hand the little girl over to Emmett and sit down on the small sofa.

 **That's all for this chapter, sorry it's been so long! My only excuse is that I've been really busy! Hope you liked it! KC out.**


	6. AN (02-19 22:07:52)

**Hey everyone! No this is not a chapter but _PLEASE READ!_**

 **This is a quick AN to ask for a few more reviews. I love writing but if nobody's really reading this story then I don't know if I should continue it.**

 **That being said, thanks again to Peacelovefairy for reviewing every chappy! I really appreciate your support! **

**And I have a question... Bella is going to get together with Edward but should Emmett be cool with that or should he be totally overprotective and obnoxious?**

 **Finally, should Bella and Edward have a kid or not, and last but not least, when should the evil father step back into the picture, because he will be back?**

 **That's all, chapter five is in the making love you all!**


End file.
